Górskie Klany (Disciples)
Górskie Klasny to jedna z ras występująca w Nevendaarze - świecie strategicznej gry Disciples. Górskie Klany Górskie Klany - to rasa górskich olbrzymów i krasnoludów. Jak dla mnie to nie mają oni specjalnych zalet. Rozwój wojowników ma duży wybór i aż cztery zakończenia. Zaczynając od Wojownika możemy dojść do: Króla Krasnoludów, posiadającego pancerz, ale małą (bo tylko 10 pkt.) inicjatywę, Mistrza Runów oddawającego dwa uderzenia, Górala atakującego wszystkie jednostki, oraz Wilczego Władcę, też atakującego wszystkie jednostki, ale słabiej niż Góral lecz posiada on też zdolność samo przemiany w Ducha Fenrira. U strzelców rozwój jest prosty - z Miotacza Toporów, poprzez kusznika wybieramy Strażnika Kuźni atakującego jedną lub Miotacza Płomieni atakującego wszystkie jednostki. Wsparcie zajmuje dwa miejsca i ma też dwa tryby rozwoju. Od Górskiego Olbrzyma awansujemy poprzez burzowego olbrzyma do Starszego atakującego wszystkie jednostki lub przez Lodowego Olbrzyma do Syna Ymira atakującego jedną jednostkę siłą 150 oraz odmrożeniem. Magowie to jednostki wzmacniające. Zaczynając od Nowicjusza wzmacniającego obrażenia zadawane przez daną jednostkę o 25%, kończymy na arcydruidce, która je wzmacnia aż o 100%, lub na alchemiku, który dodaje ruch danej jednostce. Yeti - jednostka dodatkowa zajmuje dwa miejsca i atakuje wszystkie jednostki przeciwnika. Ogólnie Górskie Klany to rasa, której jednostki są silne i wytrzymałe, ale mają bardzo małą inicjatywę. Fabuła Disciples II Żyjące spokojnie na szczytach najwyższych gór Nevendaar Górskie Klany zawsze trzymały się na uboczu. Nie wynikało to jednak ze złej woli czy niechęci - to natura krasnoludów nakazywała im trzymać się z dala od ludzkich spraw. Odkrycie nowych złóż żelaza na południe od Timoric sprawiło jednak, że krasnoludzcy rzemieślnicy drastycznie zwiększyli produkcję. Podaż musi sprostać popytowi, a ludzie z nizin domagali się wyrobów z żelaza, o jakości, jaką tylko krasnoludy mogły im zapewnić. Poza tym krasnoludy były zbyt dumne, by zaprzestać dostarczania całemu światu niezwykłych dzieł swych rąk. Wtedy właśnie Memnor, najstarszy i najmędrszy z krasnoludów, ujrzał we śnie zapowiedź nieszczęść, które miały nawiedzić Górskie Klany. Wkrótce wśród zamieszkałych przez krasnoludy górskich szczytów rozbrzmiały szerokim echem wieści, że Memnor osobiście ogłosi swe proroctwo ze szczytów Gryfich Wzgórz. W kopalniach przerwano wydobycie, a głośny łoskot młotów o kowadła ustąpił słabemu, ale władzczemu głosowi Memnora. Matowy i drżący głos bez trudu roznosił się w rozrzedzonym górskim powietrzu. Memnor mówił o Ragnarok, ostatecznej zagładzie. Zapowiadał nadejście końca świata. Słowa te, wypowiedziane z niezwykłym spokojem, wywyołałyby wśród z natury sceptycznych z natury krasnoludów wybuch śmiechu, gdyby nie pochodziły z ust Memnora. Zapanowała przerażająca cisza. Zamilkł nawet lodowaty wicher, którego podmouchy napełniają dumą serca krasnoludów. Jedynym ocaleniem dla Górskich Klanów mogłaby być wiedza zawarta w Runach, rzekł Memnor. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że wiedza ta dawno uległa zapomnieniu, a uczeni, którzy potrafili ją odczytać, spoczywali w zimnych grobowcach... Z krainy śmierci nadszedł nieprzyjaciel - bezimienne, pozbawione twarzy, bezlitosne koszmary. Zebrana naprędce drużyny bohaterów przemierzały ziemie zapomnianego królestwa Heli w poszukiwaniu Runów Mądrości. Żaden śmiertelnik nie zdoła opowiedzieć, co napotkali na swej drodze, jednak to, co zastali po powrocie zostało zapisane na kamiennych tablicach ku przestrodze potomnych. Bezładna masa chodzących trupów, pod wodzą bezcielesnej bogini Mortis, wkroczyła na krasnoludzkie wzgórza. Dumne niegdyś królestwo zostało spustoszone i spalone na oczach poddanych. Dosiadające uskrzydlonych rumaków Walkirie spadły z niebieskiego królestwa Wotana w poszukiwaniu poległych. Nastała Era Wilka, gdyż w tych niebezpiecznych czasach powstawali bogowie i rodzili się bohaterowie, zaś padlinożerne wilki nękały osłabionych wojną. Król poległ, a wraz z nim wielu najdzielniejszych wojowników. Zrozpaczone, ale wciąż niepokonane Górskie Klany wycofały się w głąb podziemnego miasta Svatalfaheim. Tam, jak wieść niesie, oczekują cierpliwie na powrót poleglych wojowników. Kategoria:Disciples